Opening Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP)
Transcript (Paramount Pictures ident) (JacknJellify ident) (Alien Pictures ident) 7 Years ago... *'Young Gelatin': Ruby! Cake! Come on! Catch up! The two young objects start to run towards Gelatin. Ruby is wearing a pink jacket, white shirt, red pleated skirt, white socks, and black sneakers. Cake is wearing a brown blazer, white dress shirt, blue tie, blue plaid pleated skirt, white socks, white mary janes, and round glasses. *'Young Cake': Geez, Jelly! I'm coming! *'Young Ruby': Oh no, you don't! Cake, I can beat you! *'Young Cake': Let's see you try! The two objects start running fast. Suddenly, Ruby trips over and Cake sprints closer to Gelatin. *'Young Cake': Yay! I win! *'Young Ruby': Oww.... *'Young Gelatin': Welp, better luck next time, Red Gem. Both are smart, both are speedy, but one made it this time. *'Young Ruby': Well deserved, Cake. But it's not like I'm going to lose again. To Cake. She was the better one this time, but next time- Suddenly, a mysterious white object starts to fall from the sky. *'Young Cake': What is that thing? Suddenly, the object landed onto Earth, sending it a great gust of wind at the kids' direction. *'Young Gelatin': I see London! I see France! I see Ruby's underpants! *'Young Ruby': You know what, Jelly? Shut u- Suddenly, Ruby freezes at the sight of a Martian tripod as a old design. * Young Cake: Ruby? What are you looking at? * Young Ruby: I have no clue, but.... RUN! The three young objects runs at the inside of building and hides. * Young Firey: Leafy i have to talk Gelatin, Cake and Ruby. Guys? Where are you? Firey and Leafy sights a Martian Tripod. * Young Firey: Oh no.. * Young Leafy: (Picks up a small rock and throws on Tripod's knee) The Martian Tripod looks down at Firey and Eye Heat-Ray almost charging up and Leafy ran away. * Young Leafy: Firey! No! Then something happening. The Martian Tripod starts screeching in pain. * Young Firey: Ruby? Cake? Gelatin? Where are you three? * Young Ruby: Look there! The four young objects sights of Martian Tripod being in pain and the Tripod bumps on side of building. Finally, the Martian Tripod screeches in death. The Martian Tripod falls on ground middle next at Firey. * Young Firey: Ahhhh! * Young Gelatin: Well... glad that's over. The wind suddenly blows. * Young Cake: *embarrassed* Argh, stupid wind! And I don't even have hands! * Young Gelatin: *stares at Cake and blushes* Stripes... with lace... * Young Cake: Quit looking! A screech is heard inside the tripod. * Young Firey: What was that? * Martian Invader: (Comes out of Tripod as a old design while damaged) urraghhh * Young Firey: Oh god.. The Martian Invader jumps out and runs towards the kids. The kids run away. * Young Gelatin: Wha-? How the hell is that thing still alive? * Young Puffball: *Throws a small rock on the broken building* A giant piece of a building falls at Martian Invader like very brutal. * Young Cake: How does that even work? The Martian Invader is still alive * Young Puffball: Aw, crap! The young objects keep on running. They reach a walled-in space. * Young Firey: Aw crap! Dead end! * Young Ruby: Brace yourselves! A gunshot is heard. The Martian Invader screeches in pain and trips over and dies. A young MePhone4 appears with a Shinsegae K7Z-80. * Young Firey: Huh? What happened? * Young MePhone4: Greetings. * Young Ruby: MePhone4? What are you doing here? * Young MePhone4: I saved your life, didn't I? These things are everywhere. * Young Cake: MePhone4, This our home, Objectpolis. But... Your home? * Young MePhone4: Mepolis is a city, Objectpolis is a country. We are the Objectpolis Brigade. I am supposed to protect people here at New Yoyle Suburbs. * Young Ruby: We don't live here. We just came here to play around. * Young Puffball: Ruby you're right. * Young MePhone4: I don't care. Your home might be destroyed right now. These guys have been here for a month. I want you.... to join me. * Young Firey: Okay guys.. Let's join. The young objects and young MePhone4 walks to old wooden-metal Thunderchild. *Opening Credits* (END SCENE) Selection Page Next Page: 7 Years Later Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP) Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:Jacknjellify's WoTW RP Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes